


Harmony

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: A few years ago, kissing Lydia during truth or dare would've been the highlight of Stiles' year.





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> [Trope Bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: truth or dare.

“Hm,” Lydia says, looking around the room. Stiles tries to disappear behind his laptop, but it’s no use. She locks onto her poor, defenseless target like a true missile of grace and beauty and flattery will get him nowhere. “Stiles, truth or dare?”

“I’m researching,” Stiles valiantly attempts. He’s technically not even in the same room as the rest of the pack, having migrated to the kitchen table to avoid having to pay attention to The Notebook. Lydia managed to snare everyone else, Peter excluded, but not him. He’d stayed in the kitchen even after the movie ended and they’d decided to transform into middle schoolers at a slumber party, too comfortable at the cozy kitchen nook with Peter sitting next to him with a book.

“We’re not in a life or death situation,” Lydia holds. “Answer the question.”

“Probability has it that we’re already in a life or death situation, we just don’t know it yet.” That only gets a snort from Peter, so Stiles sighs and gives in. Neither option is a good one when Lydia is concerned, but truth is easier. Stiles doesn’t have many secrets from the pack. “Truth.”

Lydia smiles. “You have a blank check to screw over anyone in the world. Who do you choose?”

Stiles raises an eyebrow. For Lydia, that’s far too kind. He’d been expecting something about who he’d rather fuck or some kind of deep dark secret that he’s only subconsciously aware of, but no. Stiles takes a moment to consider her question. Anyone who’s personally fucked him over is dead by now, whether through Beacon Hills’ particular brand of accidental justice or Stiles’ own. But as for people out in the world being assholes, “There’s too many to choose from. I’m spoiled for choice, but the mayor is enough of a dick. Lydia, truth or dare?”

She purses her lips, giving him a careful look. “Dare.”

Stiles leans into the middle schooler aesthetic. “Kiss someone.”

And with that, he returns to his laptop. It’s open to a page on the history of vampires because Stiles is still convinced that they’re real. Just because neither Peter nor Deaton nor anyone else knows of any doesn’t mean they can’t exist. There are as many legends of vampires as there are of werewolves, by many names and all throughout the annals of history. There has to be some truth behind the mountain of evidence. He’s so busy getting back into the research groove that he doesn’t notice Lydia standing up or walking into the kitchen. It’s only when Peter nudges him that Stiles looks up to see Lydia leaning over the kitchen table.

Stiles dutifully presents his cheek, which Lydia kisses.

She’s close enough that Stiles can smell her perfume. It’s what his middle school self would have jumped for joy at, but Stiles can only quirk his lips up and share a glance that says too much and not enough. They’re not the people they used to be, but that’s alright. They’re alright. And in this stupid, hellish, amazing town, that’s all he needs. When she leaves to rejoin the rest of the pack, Stiles leans into Peter’s side. He can always get a proper kiss later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
